


En route to the Grand Canyon

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Memes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: There's nothing so sure as death and motel showers





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 2011 Give Me a Pairing meme on livejournal, courtesy of kayim
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> Callisto asked for Sam/Dean

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

Because Sam’s changed so much since they first started doing it, Dean doesn’t feel like there’s a common thread. He’s felt what seems like every emotion under the sun in bed with Sam, beginning with guilt, stopping off at fear, and spending hours and hours at blissed out and adored. In reality Dean’s been fucked every which way and then back again by Sam in a myriad of guises and he even loves the scary ones

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

Sam thinks he probably has the prettier hair. He’s not too modest to see the girls are hot for it and he reckons his brother is just jealous. Why the hell else would he have pranked him with hair-removal cream so many times otherwise? Actually, Sam thinks the shape of Dean’s head is prettier than his hair, and his neck prettier than either. Because of his height Sam’s the one who gets to do the shampooing in the shower, massaging every bone and bump until Dean’s knees go soft and he’s right there. Giving it up, letting it go, allowing Sam so deep inside it’s a wonder he ever gets out again. 

_3\. What they argue about most often_

There have been times when it feels like their lives are one big, circular argument. Which they didn’t start and which neither of them has any hope of winning. The only way to counteract it is to bicker. In the Impala. They both feel safer when they’re doing that.

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

Since they know more about losing each other than almost anything else, there really seems no point even thinking about it anymore. Only they have to, because one day one of them will have to cope without the angels.

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

Sam is curious as to what Dean thinks of as a happily ever after. 

“Well, we stop the apocalypse,” Dean says with a shrug. 

“And?” Sam prompts. 

“And? What the hell, Sam? The survival of mankind not enough for you?” 

Sam is patient, crooking an elbow around his neck and tugging, like they’re college buddies. He knows it irritates the hell out of him. 

“And we get to walk out of it,” he says. “And?” 

Dean shifts to face him so they’re chest to chest. “Oh really, Pollyanna? There’s another freakin’ and?” 

“Of course, you jerk… _and_ we get to go to the Grand Canyon.” 

“OK, yeah.” Dean strong-arms himself free with a grin, flips open the lid of the pizza box and considers the shriveled remains within. "I like that. That's good.” 

And it is. It makes total sense.


End file.
